


у меня звенит в ушах (но я все равно слышу твой голос)

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angel of Death Ivan, Angels of Death, Drama & Romance, Gilbert loves Ivan, Immortality, Ivan is a Death, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: AU в котором Иван ангел смерти, а Гилберт встречается с ним уж слишком часто.





	у меня звенит в ушах (но я все равно слышу твой голос)

Гилберту семь.

У него звенит в ушах орущая благим матом сирена скорой помощи, а врачи суетятся рядом с видом столь похуистично-невозмутимым, будто он коленку ссадил, а не проткнул себе брюхо.

Гилберту страшно. А еще холодно.

Холод начинает пробираться от кончиков пальцев и дальше по руке, как стайка маленьких паучков, перебирающих мерзкими мохнатыми лапками. Во рту металл — образно, в животе — вполне реально.

Где-то на периферии раздражающе надсадно орет Людвиг. Он тупая четырехлетка и вряд ли понимает, что его брат сейчас сдохнет. Вокруг натекла лужа красной жижи, которая у нормальных людей внутри, а не снаружи.

Гилберту не больно. Страшно, да, блядски холодно — есть немного. Куда больше его гложет любопытство. Он умрет?.. То есть _вот прям сейчас_ , взаправду? Это не компьютерная игра и не кино, он действительно умрет, пришпиленный арматурой, как бабочка к куску картона.

Поток воздуха легко, словно перо птицы, лижет его по щеке, и он открывает глаза. Рядом с ним медбрат с хмурым лицом и пиратской сережкой.

Но Гилберт смотрит чуть выше.

За его плечом стоит мужчина в черном пальто. У него красивые глаза и печальная улыбка.

Сирены все еще орут, а в ушах звенит, когда незнакомец говорит «привет».

Ответить Гилберт не успевает — глаза застилает вязкая темнота.

 

****

 

Гилберту двенадцать.

В следующий раз сирена орет где-то на улице, но в ушах все равно звенит.

А еще слезятся глаза от едкого дыма.

Он задыхается. Он умирает.

_Снова._

Жар давит на него со всех сторон, язычки пламени весело пляшут смертоносный хоровод. Он прижимает к себе брата и, обмотав кофтой руку, пытается выбить заклинившую дверь. Сучка не поддается, а каждый вдох наждачкой рвет изнутри.

Пожар жадный. Он жрет все вокруг, глотает не жуя, переваривает в своем безразмерном брюхе.

Он сыто урчит, как жирный кот, и потрескивает-мурлычет, то и дело подбираясь ближе, нет-нет да кусая его за открытую кожу, которая тут же вздувается, как мокрая бумага.

Гилберту страшно. За себя. За брата еще сильнее.

Где-то внутри он понимает, что обречен, но природное упрямство не позволяет опустить руки даже когда огонь зажимает его со всех сторон. Он снова толкает проклятую деревяшку. Дверь поддается неожиданно легко.

За ней стоит мужчина.

От черного пальто веет прохладной сыростью вспаханной земли. Гилберту запах кажется странно знакомым. Невыносимо сочным, забивающим ноздри и заглушающим собой даже запах гари и пепла.

Воздух раскален. Плывет и рассыпается искрами, но ясный тихий голос, говорящий ему «поторопись», не может быть сном или галлюцинацией. Гилберт бежит. Гилберт бредит. Он спасается, спасает брата. И думает, что поговорит со своей персональной галлюцинацией как-нибудь в другой раз. На первом этаже ему помогают пожарные.

Родителей не спасли.

Когда Гилберт бросает первую мягкую горсть земли на деревянную крышку гроба, его руки пахнут духами незнакомца.

 

****

 

Гилберту девятнадцать, и он опаздывает на свидание. Трасса влажно-серая от проливного дождя, мотоцикл несется на бешеной скорости, а кожанка прилипла к вспотевшей спине.

Он выжимает из своего Харлея все соки (или правильней сказать — весь бензин?), и ему кажется, что колеса вот-вот загорятся, перенося его запахом паленой плоти и резины назад, в горящий дом.

Все происходит слишком быстро.

Вот он несется по трассе, а вот он уже летит куда-то, а потом падает, как подбитая птица. Кожа куртки рвется, его кожа тоже рвется, что-то хрустит с чавкающим противным звуком. В этот раз сирен нет, вокруг пронзительно тихо, и даже его приглушенный шлемом крик тонет в этой плотной вакуумной тишине.

Он не слышит дождь. Как будто в кинотеатре на сеансе его жизни выключили звук.

Беззвучные шаги и беззвучная улыбка Моны Лизы. Светлая челка и запах земли.

А его Лиза где-то там в клубе, наверно, не дождавшись, ушла с австрийским щеголем или румынским модельером. Красотки недолго остаются одни.

Гилберт смотрит в глаза цвета пожухшей лаванды и думает, что уж _в этот раз точно_.

Улыбка Моны Лизы говорит ему: «не торопись».

Гилберт боковым зрением видит затормозивший автомобиль.

Гилберту в этот раз блядски больно и немного досадно.

Второе свидание сорвалось за одну ночь.

 

****

 

Гилберту двадцать шесть, и у него шесть дырок в животе.

Остальные двадцать пролетели мимо, потому что ублюдки, решившие, что грабить банк в масках трех поросят — это круто, стрелять не умеют совершенно. Волк из Гилберта так себе. Полицейский тоже.

Он вообще-то просто зашел снять денег с карты.

А потом зачем-то попытался всех спасти. У копов, как у врачей, профдеформация срабатывает на уровне инстинктов.

Трио мудаков — настоящие психи. А еще патроны не считают. И берут в заложники копа. Полудохлого копа. Серьезно?.. Кто-нибудь, запишите их на курсы «как грабить банки для чайников».

Гилберту смешно, но его смех больше похож на предсмертный хрип (что, возможно, недалеко от истины), и кровь булькает на губах. Ниф-Ниф смотрит на него со священным ужасом и, судя по всему, хочет пристрелить, как бешеную собаку. Ну а хули ты хотел? Надо было брать в заложники сисястую блондинку или орущего ребенка. Так все нормальные бандиты делают.

Гилберт сидит на полу, прижимая рукой сочащуюся рану. По пальцам стекает его жизнь, пачкая любимую рубашку. Он всегда надевал ее на первые свидания и важные встречи. Ну сейчас-то у него ахуеть какая важная встреча, верно?..

— Если ты сейчас снова пафосно спизданешь одно слово и уйдешь, я очень обижусь. Меня так ни одна телка не кидала, — слабо хрипит Байлшмидт.

Незнакомец качает головой и улыбается. Блядская Мона Лиза.

Гилберту столько всего хочется спросить. Столько сказать. Что? Как? Откуда? Почему он? _Когда уже?_

Ниф-Ниф рядом открывает рот, видимо, чтобы приказать ему заткнуться, но давится собственной кровью, когда влетевшая группа захвата открывает огонь. Его тело — грузная, неповоротливая туша настоящего хряка — должно упасть на пол с громким звуком. Но у Гилберта звенит в ушах от потери крови.

Тем не менее этот отголосок колоколов в голове не может заглушить мягкий голос его визави: «не сегодня».

 

****

 

«Сегодня» будет в этот день. Гилберту тридцать три. У него в руках револьвер, пачка дешевых сигарет и вчерашнее пиво.

В этот раз он назначит свидание сам.


End file.
